the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Dylan Black
Black Hawk (real name Dylan Black) is a hitman fighting The Eternals. He participates in the Venezuelan Civil War, as well as the Bolivian Conflict. When he was eighteen, he was recruited into a network of hitmen known as The Black Angels. Ever since then, he masquerades as a knight-errant who kills people the Black Angels deem a threat to their existence. Biography Early life TBA Joining the Black Angels When he was eighteen, Dylan's friend Edward Maglio told him of a mysterious network that contacted him, known as the Black Angels. Through a social media alternate reality game, Dylan and Edward discovered the existence of the Black Angels, a mysterious network of assassins and hitmen. Edward refused to go any farther, fearing for his safety, as well as his family. Dylan, intrigued, decided to go deeper, despite his friend Edward's protests, eventually contacting a mysterious man claiming to be a representative of the Black Angels. Two weeks later, Dylan was approached by two men, claiming to be mutual friends of his friends at school, and given an offer to officially join the Black Angels. He initially declined, saying he was only participating in the alternate reality game for fun. However, when he got home, he received a frantic phone call from his girlfriend Mika, who was then kidnapped by unknown personnel. Having changed his mind, Dylan returned to the Black Angel representatives and expressed his desire to join the organization, hoping to use the organization as a springboard to rescue his girlfriend from her kidnappers. Dylan was then subject to rigorous physical training, as well as mental conditioning: the Black Angels essentially brainwashed him, breaking his mind down with an unknown behavior-modification program to break down his morality and shape him into a human killing machine. Following this, he received received advanced training in all kinds of spy tradecraft, as well as firearms handling and hand-to-hand combat. During this period, Dylan learned that the people who kidnapped his girlfriend Mika were members of the drug cartel Los Eternos, The Eternals. Venezuelan Civil War Years later, in 2019, Dylan, operating under the name Black Hawk, was deployed to Venezuela, tasked with covertly destabilizing the cartel by killing its major members. Along the way, he crossed paths with Edward Maglio, who expressed surprise at what the Black Angles had turned him into. While Edward expressed concerns that the Black Angels had turned Dylan into a shadow of his former self, Dylan instead argued that the Black Angels made him a better person, one with a sense of renewed meaning. After revealing that Dylan was in Venezuela to kill major members of The Eternals to destabilize them and rescue his girlfriend Mika, Dylan and Edward formed a partnership based on their shared enemy and worked together numerous times to battle the cartel, as well as the equally corrupt Division 9, a Venezuelan special operations unit initially formed to fight The Eternals, but later succumbed to cartel influence due to bribery from the cartel. Rescuing Mika TBA Personal details Personality TBA Physical appearance Dylan Black is a tall, athetically built man with long, dark hair and brown eyes. During certain parts of his life, he grew a small beard, which he shaved off shortly before leaving for Venezulea to fight the Eternals. Habits and beliefs TBA Skills TBA Trivia *He is modeled after actor Dylan O'Brien. Gallery Dylan Black.jpg Meet the new hitman.jpg Meeting the bad guy.jpg Dylan Black attacking terrorists.jpg Dylan Black, 2017.jpg Category:Characters